Yejiro Watanabe
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 20 listopada | wiek = 18 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 189 cm | waga = 87 kg | przynależność = | poprzednia przynależność = ??? | zawód = Uczeń liceum | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = | krewni = | edukacja = Liceum Chisanamachi | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | podstawowe umiejętności = | nazwa korali = | changeling = *The Union of the Crowns *Abdication of Power *Vacant Throne *An Honourable Reign | debiut w opowiadaniu = }} Yejiro Watanabe (również znany jako Damian), jest człowiekiem, żyjącym w Chisanamachi. Jest przyjacielem Nijiru Kirsebom i Ai Fukady, chodzi do klasy z Kumi Igarashi i Shibą Kanae. Wygląd Yejiro to muskularny i bardzo wysoki mężczyzna, który wydaje się być znacznie starszym, niż w rzeczywistości z prostymi, brązowymi włosami, które zazwyczaj opadają mu na brązowe oczy. Prawa ręka Yejiro jest pokryta niemal w całości tatuażami składającymi się z czarnego trójkąta i kilku sów, wilków i jeleni wokół niego. Zazwyczaj nosi albo swój mundurek szkolny lub krzykliwą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Osobowość Yejiro jest cichą osobą, która jest często podmiotem żartów lub łobuzów, bo nigdy nie walczy. Niemniej jednak jest traktowany na równi w w grupie przyjaciół z Chisanamachi. Yejiro ma również słabość do słodkich rzeczy, jak małe zwierzątka lub forma pluszaka u Acashy. Watanabe jest bardzo lojalną osobą, szczególnie wobec swoich przyjaciół, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Nijiru, który jest jednym z jego najbliższych przyjaciół, nawet do tego stopnia, że próbował jednego z Eminencji, by mu pomóc. Okazał się również nieustraszonym i zostało to powiedziane przez jego licznych wrogów, jak np. pierwszego Grzesznika, z którym walczył. Wyjątkowo okazuje trochę emocji, gdy coś na czym mu zależy lub jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Ulubionym posiłkiem Yejiro jest ryż z kurczakiem na ostro. Historia Moce i umiejętności *'Nadludzka siła:' Yejiro, jak na człowieka, wykazuje się nadzwyczajną siłą fizyczną. Był zdolny do podnoszenia stalowej belki, która spadła na niego przy niewielkim wysiłku. Potrafi bez problemu rzucić inną osobę przez pół przecznicy z dala, tylko jednym ramieniem. Yejiro był w stanie walczyć z Grzesznikiem na gołe pięści. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość:' Yejiro ma nadnaturalną odporność na obrażenia. Był w stanie wytrzymać spadającą stalową belkę, która uderzyła w jego plecy, zadając niewielkie obrażenia, samemu będąc niewzruszonym. Był także w stanie podjąć się czołowego zderzenia z motocyklem, podczas gdy kierowca był ciężko ranny, a on szedł dalej z niewielkimi obrażeniami. *'Duchowa świadomość:' Po spotkaniu z Nijiru zaczął wykrywać przybliżone lokalizacje duchów i Grzeszników, ale nie był w stanie w pełni je zobaczyć. Dopiero po ocaleniu Shiby Kanae z rąk Grzesznika zaczął w pełni widzieć duchy. *'Zwiększona szybkość:' Prędkość Yejiro jest powyżej przeciętnego człowieka. Ostatnie dążenie do zwiększenia mocy Yejiro zdały się zwiększyć jego naturalną zręczność, do punktu, gdzie jego czas reakcji stał się wystarczający do przewidywania szybkich ataków i przeciwdziałania im. *'Wysoka moc duchowa:' Przeważnie korzysta z energii duchowej, aby zwiększać siłę swoich ciosów. Podczas podstawowego szkolenia w duchowej energii z Yejiro pokazał, że ma intensywnie silny i wysoki poziom energii duchowej. *'Ekspert walki wręcz:' Choć nigdy oficjalnie nie trenował, Yejiro Watanabe pokazał siebie jako potężnego wojownika, nawet walcząc z przeciwnikami o przewadze liczebnej. Changeling Ze względu na obfitość energii duchowej Nijiru i jego brak rzeczywistej kontroli nad nią, powiedziano, że energia duchowa gwałtownie wylewała. Owa wylana energia jest tak gruba, że może wpływać na każdą duszę. Nijiru, napotykając ciągle duchowe formy, spowodowały, że siły Yejiro były pobierane z głębi duszy. Ta moc zaowocowała aktywowaniem Changelingu, którym jest jego skóra. * The Union of the Crowns: Jego lewa ręka, aż do ramienia, zostaje objęta cieczą, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Ramię rozszerza się nieco w górę, równolegle rozszerzenie jego wysokość. Ramię jest białe z ciemnym, szarym pasem przechodzącym po środku ramienia, zwężając się w kierunku punktu, który zatrzymuje się na nadgarstku. Kontakt ręki z powierzchnią powoduje wzrost kolców atakujących przeciwnika * Abdication of Power: Jego prawa ręka, aż do ramienia, również zostaje objęta cieczą, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Nadgarstek po każdej stronie rozrasta się na trzy, powodując wybrzuszenia podobne do rogów. Ramię jest białe z trzema ciemnymi, szarymi pasami wychodzącymi z wybrzuszeń nadgarstka. Jest to potężny atak specjalny, który uwalnia ogromny wybuch energii. * Vacant Throne: Yejiro obejmuje obie nogi, aż do ud w cieczy, która następnie zastyga w postaci zbroi. Podkreślono, że rozszerzone łydki stają się nieco grubsze, odrobinę przypominając kolumny. Nogi utrzymują kolor biały z granitowo szarym skomplikowanym wzorem. Uderzenie nimi o podłoże powoduje natychmiastowe przemieszczanie się w danej płaszczyźnie. * An Honourable Reign: Skóra Yejiro w całości zostaje oblana cieczą, która zastyga w postaci zbroi. W tym momencie staje się ona tarczą, rozciągając się na jego plecach i głowie w postaci rogów. Jest to jego jedyna technika wykorzystywana do obrony. Category:Mężczyzna Category:Człowiek Category:Changeling Category:Zalążki Artykułów